Resistance
by Snuzzle Monster
Summary: Sable Mason, a boy fourteen years of age. He has never went to Silent Hill in his life, until his dreams dragged him into the hellish town. He soon finds out the secrets of Silent Hill and why he was brought there. Can he stay alive? Reviews are nice.


**Warning: Future Language, Violent Themes, and Suspense. I don't believe there's anything sexual in this FanFic.**

** AN: I do NOT own Silent Hill, wish I did though… I do NOT get paid to do this either. It's all for fun.**

* * *

Silent Hill; a wonderful place, a beautiful vacation home, and a story like no other. But details are only minor in such a story, what is presently happening is much more important. It has been several decades since the incident at Silent Hill. He was sitting by Toluca Lake, a small boy, one around fourteen years of age. He looked cadaverous with ink black hair and wide, beautiful hazel eyes. His face was thin and pale. Baggy dark blue jeans covered his legs and an olive green polo shirt covered his torso with a gray jacket covering most of it. He shivered from the cold, being able to see his breath as he exhaled, and white flakes started to pile around him. It wasn't cold – it couldn't be snow.

He stood from the pale grass and walked a dirt path. He wasn't able to see more than ten feet in front of him; a thick fog blinded his sight. He never recalled being here before, yet he felt that this was such a familiar place. The feeling caused him to become dumbfounded. "Silent Hill," he read aloud as he passed the sign. "Mom told me not to come here…"

He trudged onward through the fog, the tiny white flakes resting upon his shoulders. This place made him uneasy; he felt his heart race suddenly. But he walked on to find a drug store with the front door open. He walked in, having to feel around in the dark, until he felt something small and rounded; a pocket flashlight. _This'll have to do._ he thought to himself, pressing the tiny button. The light was dim, but it was enough to see what was in front of him.

Next to where he found the flashlight was a brochure of Silent Hill. There were two hotels nearby, a hospital to the South, a church to the far left, several shopping areas, and one fourth of the map was blurred to water exposure. The phone rang as he was about to exit the shop. He looked in the back and shouted a 'hello?' before turning to the old phone to answer. "Hello?"

_**The burns – the burns are hurting me – make them stop!**_

The line was suddenly cut. There was so much static on the other end that he could barely make out the message. He hung up the phone, and then dialed his house, waiting for the ring tone.

_Hello?_

"Mom, okay, don't get mad, but I'm stuck in Silent Hill. I don't know how I got here, okay? I don't remember going to the lake and I know you said not to bu-"

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

"Mom, yeah, I'm here. I'm in Silent Hill, can you come get me?" The line fell dead. In frustration he threw the phone, running his fingers through his medium length hair. He soon exited the store with a long sigh, deciding it would be best to just turn back. So he did and walked back toward the entrance to find that the road completely collapsed. The boy's heart beat was erratic and his eyes grew wide in fear. "What the hell is going on?"

The laughter of a small girl was heard behind him. He jerked around to find a girl about seven or eight years of age standing there, impassive, pale, with rich black hair and swollen red eyes. His mouth ran dry. "Can you help me out of here?" he asked.

The girl closed her eyes, touched the boy's hand, then grabbed it and opened her eyes again, leading him back into the town.

"No, that was the entrance to here. I don't want to go back in, I want to get out!" the boy cried. Something didn't want him to pull away though, an aura kept him from doing so. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

The girl froze, turning to face the boy. She gave a smile, crooked, stitched into her face, and her eyes were wide. "Ask your mommy." she whispered, letting go of the boy's hand. Her smile faded, she grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged him to the edge of town where another collapsed road was.

"What are you doing!" he shouted.

The girl released him and watched him fall into the darkness, hearing the snap of his body hit the top of Toluca Lake.

I screamed and screamed until my voice fell sore. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. I was clawing at everything near me. The atmosphere was growing hotter and heavier around me and I could hear myself gasp for cool oxygen. My hands instinctively dug upward where I threw my thick winter quilt off of my body. I was sobbing, my eyes stinging from the hot tears that were streaming down my cheeks. For once in six years, I called, "Mommy!" I felt stupid, I felt childish, but she came to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sable?" my mother asked.

Of course I nodded and hugged her tightly. "She said you knew her name."

"Who is she?" my mother asked her voice softer than the last time.

"I met her in Silent Hill." I looked out my bedroom window where the edge of Toluca Lake can be seen. But instead of embracing its beauty, I cringed, burying my eyes into my mother's shoulder. "She threw me into the lake, I was drowning."

My mother suddenly pulled me back, staring straight into my eyes. "You met Alessa?"

Assuming that that was the girl's name, I nodded. "She said that you knew her name. She pulled me into Silent Hill and pushed me off a collapsed road."

"Heather dear, is something the matter?"

"I'll be in bed in a minute," my mother called. She still had her eyes on me. Then, after a moment of silence, she sighed heavily. "Don't go to Silent Hill, not even in your dreams, 'kay, Sable?"

I made a slow, small nod.

"Now go back to bed, make some plans in the morning with a few of your friends." My mother made a small smile, kissing my forehead before heading toward the door. She gave me a sad, worried look, closing the door after her.

Honestly I was terrified to ever dream about a place like that. Instead of thinking more about it, I turned over and pulled the covers over me, having something stick me in the side. I groaned, taking it out from under my waist. It was the pocket flashlight. Just to the side of it was the brochure of Silent Hill with red writing on the cover: **Come back.**

I stared at the two items for a long moment, tracing my index finger along the red writing. It wasn't mine, I was sure of that. I put the brochure and the flashlight on my night stand and turned over, staring at my wall as the fear built up. I knew I wasn't allowed to ever go back, but something was drawing me back. It didn't make sense. I closed my eyes and winced as I heard the clangor of church bells ring in the early morning.


End file.
